


Just the Facts

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Sometimes, what isn’t said can be important, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #514 "constraint"

“Bishop!” interrupted Gibbs. “Did he do it, or not?”

“Not,” she said.

“Then keep looking.”

As he swept out of the bullpen, headed for the back elevator, McGee smiled sympathetically. “I know that sounds… belittling,” he said, “when Gibbs does that, doesn’t want to listen to all the information you have.”

“Yeah,” Bishop admitted.

“I used to think so, too,” McGee told her. “But it’s trust. He doesn’t _need_ to hear all the proof, just that we have it.”

“Huh,” she said. “I didn’t think of it that way.”

He smiled. “The hard part is to stop saying it.”

“Ah.”

THE END


End file.
